rippledwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Rippled Water premiered on 12th June, 2014. The series was announced in Summer 2013, originally meant to air in August. However, due to schedule conflicts it was pushed back to summer 2014. The series consisted of five episodes, with the finale airing 22nd June, 2014. Cast 'Main Cast' The first season had eight characters receiving star billing. • James Amazon (BENLINUS), series protagonist and young waiter at 'Bar 9' (5 episodes) • Heaven Chiaro (iGoddess), a local girl and waitress at 'Bar 9' (5 episodes) • Leon (BENLINUS), a young waiter at 'Bar 9' (5 episodes) • Diwata "Dee" (BENLINUS), a young Malaysian waitress at 'Bar 9' (5 episodes) • Kam Azar (Bad18life), Indian soldier turned medic who becomes group leader (5 episodes) • Simon Corr (77sparks77), a young Irish daycare worker who is secretly homosexual (5 episodes) • Elton Yates (BENLINUS), the hotels rude and antagonistic manager (5 episodes) • Laura Miller (Millzipede), a young girl waiting for a bachelorette party (5 episodes) 'Recurring Cast' • Monroe Jones (BENLINUS), the moral compass of the group and chef at 'Bar 9' (5 episodes) • Davey Westwood (BENLINUS), British photographer who knows more then he originally tells (5 episodes) • Jackson Hart (Zrtuy), a business man taking time away from work (5 episodes) • Dexter Alvarez (Pepster101), a political strategist looking for a break (5 episodes) • Kris Shepard (BBobsessor), a daycare worker who has a crush on co-worker Simon (5 episodes) • Robb Jarden (Felipe123), front of house at the Phoenix Resort (5 episodes) • Nigel Draft (BENLINUS), British billionaire and owner of Phoenix Holidays (5 episodes) • Evie (BENLINUS), Nigel Draft's personal assistant and secret lover (5 episodes) • Azure Jinks (MissAlice3), a young Asian girl who is trying to find herself (5 episodes) • Dana Vasquez (Janey), a young beauty who is a victim of domestic violence (5 episodes) • Del (Janey), Dana's drug-addicted boyfriend who constantly beats her (4 episodes) • La (BENLINUS*), an island native who is hiding her personal life from those she meets (3 episodes) • Caleb (BENLINUS), a victim of the Panoi testing program (2 episodes) - * La was originally JoshJosh13's character, but was taken over by BENLINUS. 'Co-Stars' • Joey East (Rhysarnie18), a young British lad who has travelled with his friends • Jacob Newman (Zachboy967), a troubled young man travelling with friends • Bryanna McLain (Cheerleader18), a quiet girl travelling with her boyfriend • Martin Hudspith (Hudspith), a young British sportsman travelling with his girlfriend • Manuel (unassigned), a hotel employee revealed to be undercover • Cordelia Rey (Hyacinth), a young girl staying at the resort • Tommy (unassigned), a young boy in the daycare • Alexa (unassigned), a young girl in the daycare • Kelly Johnson (Dreamer342), a young girl staying at the resort • Colin Jinks (MissAlice3), Azure's younger brother travelling with her • Chrissy (BENLINUS), a victim of the Panoi test program • Derek (BENLINUS), an African thug who is also La's estranged father • Yusuf (BENLINUS), a thug working on Panoi • Maznan (BENLINUS), a thug working on Panoi • Jasni (BENLINUS), a thug working on Panoi Episodes